


Save me from myself

by SmutHorn



Category: X-Men
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirty Remy, Human AU, What are Tags?, Work In Progress, closed off rogue, that isn't new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Marie is the new girl of another new school. This might just be the place for her, can  make friends and find someone who actually cares about her when she has always been alone? Remy will have to break her walls and find out what is really going on and how she keeps getting bruises.</p><p>I stink at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New place, same people

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my wonderful friend Mika!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated Chapters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the end of each chapter

Marie walked into the school ignoring the looks and murmurs about the new goth chick. She couldn't argue exactly, she wore a lot of dark colors, if that made her goth than so be it. Marie didn't see it that way though. The dark colors made her feel safe, it was something constant  and she found closure in them, something she never felt at home. Her life wasn't the best, Marie’s parents had disappeared when she was younger, sending her to foster care. Her new family wasn't kind to her and after a while, people started to notice, which meant she was always moving. Marie thought it was more that her ‘family’ was keeping her from finding an escape, preventing her from making friends and trusting people. Her clothing choice also hid the bruises, which was what she wanted.

 

Marie's foster parents were cruel and constantly hit her even when she did everything right. She came to live with them when she was five, and at first everything was fine, they were loving people who were kind to her, gave her love she hadn't gotten in her short, young, life. Everything changed when the families son got sick, thats when the abuse started. Marie was six and from had been beaten almost everyday since.

Could anyone blame her for dressing in goth if it made her feel good? If it made feel some sort of safety in her fucked up life. No, everyone could fuck off if they didn't like it. Not that she ever made friends or anything. She moved to much for that.

 

The woman at the front desk was a dark skinned woman with white hair and a pretty face. Her name plate read Ororo. "Hello, you must be Ana Marie." She smiled sweetly.

 

"Marie." She said, nodding. "Yes, Ma'am." She thought the double name was too much and made her sound like a country bumpkin. Marie may have had an accent, but that was beside the point. 

"Professor Xavier is in with a student right now. He should be done shortly, so please have a seat." The woman said, smiling again.

 

Marie nodded and walked over to the chairs, sitting down and looking around, playing with the hem of her sleeve. She had worn a sheer purple shirt, with sleeves that hung off her shoulders, and a black tank top underneath, a black mini skirt and purple leggings with black combat boots. She also had on fingerless gloves. Originally she wasn't going to wear them, but one of her hands had gotten burnt this morning so she wore them. Marie would always hide her injuries, she knew all she had to do was show them and her foster parents would be taken away, but that would leave her alone. No one wanted a damaged teenager. She heard that constantly from them, they didn’t need to tell her, Marie knew she was alone.

 

"Miss?" Orroroo asked, taking her from her thoughts

 

"Yes, 'm sorry?" Marie said, giving a slight shake of her head and looked at the woman.

 

"I said I liked your hair." She smiled. "Do you dye it?"

 

Marie looked at the white strand the woman was referring to and shook her head. "No, Ma'am. 

I've had this for as long as I can remember." She had one white strand in a head full of brown. Almost everyone assumed she dyed it.

 

"Mine is too so I understand that." She smiled. "It is odd to see only part of it though."

 

"That is what the doctors said too." Marie said softly. "They said it is a rare recessive gene."

Orroro nodded, coming over with some papers. "Since Professor Xavier is taking longer with the boy, I'll go ahead and go over some information. I am Vice Principal Ororo, most of the student's call me Storm though so feel free to as well."

 

"Why Storm?" Marie asked, she had thought the woman was the receptionist, but it appeared she was wrong.

 

"I honestly do not know." She laughed. "Here is your class schedule, you have block B for lunch, which means you are second. Most of your classes are with Juniors and Seniors, if you have any problems though, just come to us for help. You’re ahead for your age which is always nice to see in a student.." She smiled. "Another student will be here soon to show you around. Her name is Jubilee." The Vice Principal said.

 

Marie nodded, listening to everything and looking over the papers she received, furrowing her brows slightly. She’d always taken AP classes and studied harder to try to appease her foster family. It didn’t work though.

The principal's door opened and a boy a little older than her walked out. He had shaggy brown hair that fell to his ears and had these strange yet beautiful eyes, that she assumed were contacts, with black sclera and crimson irises. He wore a long brown trench coat, blue shirt and black pants with brown boots. He was rolling his eyes at something the principal said, but the moment those eyes fell on Marie, his face broke out into a sly grin and looked her over.. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, une belle petite fille?"

 

Marie looked at him, blinking slowly. She knew some french from classes at other schools so she knew what he had said, or had an idea anyway. "Je peux être peu, mais je ne suis pas fou." Marie said with a frown. Another smooth talker who made thought her size and face meant easy. Say a few words and she’d be falling at their feet. “ne parle dans une autre langue fonctionnent réellement pour vous?” Marie asked a moment later.

 

"Oh! Cher, you wound me with those words from your sweet lips." He said, pressing a hand to his chest as if he had really been hurt by her.

 

Marie just rolled her eyes. He was being stupid and it didn't amuse her one bit. "Please, save the act for someone who cares. I ain't interested, /Cher/." She said, saying the spanish word in a mocking tone, a bit of her southern accent coming out in the taunt.

 

Remy smirked, standing straight up. He liked this girl, she was different. "Tha name is Remy. Can Remy know your name Joli?"

 

".....Marie." She said against her better judgement, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

A bald man in a wheelchair rolled through the door, sighing. "Mr. Lebeau, I believe you were told to go back to class." The man said and looked at Marie. "Ana Marie, My name is Professor Xavier. It is nice to meet you, please come in."

 

"Marie." She said, standing up and nodding. "Thank you, sir." Marie said, walking over to him and following him into Xavier's office, ignoring Remy as the boy watched her.

  
"Ah..." Remy sighed happily, a dopey grin on his face, grinning at Ororo. "Remy thinks he's in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Pettit = Little
> 
> une belle petite fille = a beautiful little girl
> 
> Je peux être peu, mais je ne suis pas fou.= I may be little, but i am no fool.
> 
> ne parle dans une autre langue fonctionnent réellement pour vous? = does speaking in another language actually work for you?
> 
> Cher = dear
> 
> Joli=Pretty


	2. Maybe it isn't the same

Jubilation Lee, AKA: Jubilee. The girl showing Marie around was....odd to say the least. She was extremely bubbly and continued to smile. She had short black hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a yellow jacket, pink crop top, blue shorts and black arm socks that stopped shortly past her wrist and also had a lot of bracelets on them. She also had on blue converse sneakers. Jubilee told her about her teachers, Mr. Summers, the math teacher, Mrs. Grey the science, Miss Frost the english. Marie also heard about how there was a love triangle between the three.Last was Mr. Logan the history. She also found out that Mr. Logan was like a father to Jubilee, taking her in at a young age and caring for her. She had nothing but nice things to say about him. 

 

"Thats nice." Marie nodded, looking bored, but to tell the truth was exhausted just watching the girl talk.

 

"We actually have him now!" She grinned. "Lets go." Jubilee said,hooking their arms together and darting into a classroom.

 

Marie rolled her eyes and walked into class. History was her worst subject and the only class she had with people in her actual grade. Which her ‘family’ just /loved/.

 

Mr. Logan looked up at her. "Ya must be Marie." He said, looking her over.

 

She was prepared to correct him but he had said her name correctly. He was stocky and buff and had mutton chops which almost made her laugh, almost. "Yes, sir." She said, nodding, mouth snapping shut.

 

"Tha only seat we have open is in tha back." He said, turning to board to write something down.

 

“That's more than fine,” she said, going to it and sitting down. She liked that he had a country accent like her, it made her feel like she was normal. Everywhere she moved, no one had an accent, it made her feel isolated.

 

Two boys turned around and grinned at her. "Hi, I'm Bobby." One whispered softly.

 

"John." The other one said, holding out his hand and had a shit eating grin.

 

Marie looked at both of them and nodded. "Marie." She said, not taking the offered hand.

 

"Thats a pretty name." Said Bobby, grinning at her. "Where'd you move from?"

 

"Yeah it's pretty rare to have a new student in the middle of the year." John added.

 

"My family moves a lot." She said, frowning.

 

"That must suck." Bobby said, giving a sympathetic smile.

 

"Is that why you dress like that?" John asked bluntly.

 

Marie's frown deepened and Marie was about to tell them where they could take their sympathy and words and friendliness and shove it, but then the teacher stepped in.

 

"Drake, Allderyce. The class is this way. I am sure Miss.... D'Ancanto doesn't want you two bothering her and distracting her from class." He said, looking up her last name.

 

"Sorry Mr. Logan." John laughed. "We were just trying to make her feel welcome." He grinned.

 

"Congratulations, you failed." Marie said, letting more of her accent out and clenched her fists on the desk, wincing when she aggravated the burn.

 

Logan frowned and looked around the room. "Wagner, Switch with Allderyce." He said.

 

The boy, Wagner, a thin boy with pale skin and black hair nodded, getting up and collecting his things.

 

"Good choice, Good choice. The language barrier will keep them from talking." John laughed harshly and moved.

 

"Jonny!" Bobby groaned at his friend. "Give it a rest."

 

Marie was confused what he meant by 'language barrier' but not for long, as soon as the  boy spoke she understood.

 

"Hallo, my name iz Kurt. It iz nice to meet you, Miss Marie." He said with a german accent.

 

"Hello." She said. Marie wasn't that good at German, but she knew some. Maybe she would see if the boy was more comfortable speaking in his native language a little later. The rest of the class went on as usual. After class she had to go see Miss Frost for her english. One of her best classes.

 

"You must be really smart." Jubilee said, smiling. "Almost all your classes are with other grades." She said, reading her schedule. “Ugh I’m so Jelly!” 

 

"I read a lot." She nodded. "Thank you for walking me." Marie told her, rubbing her neck.

 

"Oh! Mon Amour! You have returned ta Remy." Called a voice that was unmistakably annoying and Remy.

 

"I ain't nobody's nuthin’." She frowned, turning to him with her arms crossed. She /had/ been looking forward to this class. No so much now.

 

"A new one already Rem?" Jubilee asked, chuckling. "He picks a new girl every week, don't sweat it."

 

"Non, This time Remy is for real ma fleur, Marie is da one." He said, giving a coy smile that probably worked on most girls.

 

"No thanks." Marie said, walking into the class. She had already figured he was that kind of guy. Switching between every girl; so why did it hurt so much to hear it?

  
"See Jube's, cher is different and Remy likes a challenge." He said, patting her shoulder and going into the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon Amour = My love
> 
> ma fleur = My flower


	3. Possible friends?

Miss Frost was stunning, a perfect figure with long blond hair and plush lips and blue eyes. She had pale skin and the white she wore made it look flawless. Marie was jealous. "Hello, Miss Frost. I'm Marie, the new student." She said awkwardly. Of course the teacher would know she was new!

 

"I'm aware." She nodded. "The only seat available is by LeBeau." She said, waving her off without really looking at her.

 

Marie wasn't jealous anymore, the women's attitude was horrid. "And LeBeau would be?" She asked, frowning.

 

Miss. Frost sighed. "LeBeau!"

 

"Oui?" Said a voice that made Marie grimace. It couldn't be. Sure enough though when she turned around she saw the stupid cajun.

 

She walked over and sat beside him at the two person desk.”Perfect.” She grumbled.

 

"Twas fate that brought us together." He grinned.

 

"And it was time that tore us apart." Marie said, finishing the phrase with a tone that betrayed her lack of amusement.

 

"Cher-"

 

"Cut with the cher bullshit. I ain't interested ya dumb cajun, leave me alone fer christ sakes. Maybe most girls fall for the accent and the smile and the words, but I ain't most girls and I don't care." She hissed. “I aint interested.” 

 

Remy blinked his eyes and broke out laughing. "Remy was right, ya are a challenge. Remy likes a challenge."

  
  


“You’re so annoying.” She groaned and Marie set about ignoring him for the rest of class, paying attention to the teacher and her text book. They were in the poetry section and were given an assignment to write a poem about something they were passionate about. Marie had to think, it would probably be something related to herself and her life. There wasn't really anything she was passionate about though.

 

"Remy's gonna write about you, Cher." Remy grinned. "Tell the world all I think of you."

 

"/I/ think I'm gonna be sick." Marie said, cringing. Some of the class erupted in laughter.

 

"That must be a first, LeBeau. Downright rejected!" A boy laughed. "What's your name?"

 

"It's Marie." She said, getting tired of saying her name so many times and looked up at him. He had a certain accent, but she couldn’t place it. European maybe?

 

"Piort, most people call me Peter. Nice to meet you." He said, giving a soft smile. Peter had short, almost buzzed, black hair and these really pretty blue eyes. He was well built, looked like he bench pressed a lot and possibly played football. The general high school jock stereotype actually. 

 

Marie gave a small smile in return. "Nice to meet you too." 

 

"I'm Kitty." Said a girl next to Peter. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was thin but tall and had a pretty face. Marie assumed that she and Peter were dating since they were holding hands. It actually looked more like Kitty was asserting her claim over the boy.

 

"Nice to meet you." Marie with another smile, but not at warm.

 

"You too!" The girl chirped. "I really like your hair! It's so pretty!"

 

"Thanks." She nodded, though she had a feeling the girl didn’t mean it.

 

“Everytin’ about my cher is pretty doll.” Remy chimed in.

 

Miss Frost walked over to them, hands on her hips. "Why are you four not working?" She frowned, the air around them feeling like ice.

 

The other three murmured apologies and she walked away, glaring at them.

 

"Don't worry about her Cher, She's just mad Mr. Summers didn't pick her over Mrs. Grey." He snickered.

 

“So I heard.” Marie nodded, not caring.

 

Remy got up to sharpen his pencil.

 

"Hey Marie." Kitty whispered. "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

 

"Oh, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude." She said, shaking her head, returning the fake niceness.

 

"No! No! I insist!" She whispered with a high pitch that Marie didn't think was possible.

 

Marie pursed her lips, looking over in Remy's direction. She didn't think she could handle him at lunch too....

 

Peter saw it and chuckled. "Remy doesn't sit with us. He goes out with friends from his old school. We call it the delinquent school."

 

"Delinquent school? Why do you call it that?" She asked, frowning.

 

"They get in a lot of trouble and we think they're all in a gang. Most of them dress that way too." He said, shrugging.

 

Marie frowned and looked down at herself then back at him.

 

"Er... Not that you look like them, when I said they dressed that way, I meant different from you." He said, trying to backtrack.

 

Every part of Marie was telling her to say no. To stick to her routine, don't make friends. Don’t get close to anyone.  "Just today." She said, looking at Kitty.

  
"Great!" She chirped again, grinning and turned back in her seat, starting on the project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Oui=Yes


	4. Lunch time fiasco

Lunch was different than what she was used to. They were allowed to sit outside and even go out if they wanted. Kitty, Peter, and Marie met up with some familiar faces; Bobby, John, Kurt, and Jubilee.

 

"I was wondering if you would meet up with us here or not." Jubilee grinned.

 

Marie shrugged and looked around.

 

"You not eating?" John asked, looking at her empty hands.

 

" No, 'm not hungry." She said, not looking at him. She wasn’t allowed to eat at school.

 

"Really, weird." He shrugged

 

"You're always hungry." Bobby said, chuckling.

 

"Shut up." He laughed, nudging him.

 

Kitty rolled her eyes at them and led the group to a big tree where they sat and started eating and talking.

 

Marie stayed silent, just listening to them. She looked around at some more faces, stopping when she saw a mop of silver hair running towards them. He was followed by three people only they were walking. One was blond and.... well there was no other way to say it but extremely obese. The other had pale skin that was, green tinted? he also had greasy looking brown hair. The third had brown hair as well, it was cut short and groomed. He was dressed normal, all of them were, but the air around them screamed danger.

 

"Lance!" Kitty squealed, getting up and running to one of the newcomers. The third boy was Lance and he had a big smile upon seeing her and wrapped her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "I missed you!" 

 

Peter leaned over to Marie. " Kitty’s boyfriend; Lance, Toad, Blob, Pietro." He said, pointing to each boy. 

 

"Toad? Blob? Those are actual names?" Marie asked, frowning softly, if Lance was the girls boyfriend, then what was Peter?

 

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Mortimer is Toad's real name and Fred is blob's." He explained. "They all go to The Brotherhood. That delinquent school."

 

Marie nodded in understanding. "A lot of people have nicknames here."

 

"It's like a right of passage." Jubilee hummed.

 

"So you all have them then?" She asked.

 

"Mhm." Bobby smiled. "I'm Iceman.” He winked

 

"Pyro." John said proudly, puffing out his chest.

 

"Jubilee." She shrugged, smiling

 

"Nightcrawler." Kurt said sheepishly.

 

"Colossus. And that is Shadowcat, Avalanche, and Quicksilver." Peter said, pointing to each one again.

 

Marie nodded, looking at each of them.

 

"Remy is Gambit." Jubilee said.

 

"I don't really care what his anything is." Marie muttered. "Not to be rude, but I don't."

 

"Cold!" John laughed. "It's probably a good thing, once he has you he dumps you and goes straight to another girl."

 

"So I've been told." Marie said, smiling tightly.

 

Pietro looked at Marie and grinned, running over to her. "Hey beautiful, You can stop looking because your dream guy is here."

 

Marie looked at him, cocking her brow. “Really? Where?” She asked.

 

“It’s me babe. Duh. The man of your dreams, fastest guy in the area.”   
  


Marie scrunched up her nose, hiding a laugh. “If thats the case, I highly doubt yer the man of my dreams.” She said  "I'd rather have Remy. I think he’d last longer. And frankly. He’s a bit more suttle in what he wants.”

 

Everyone was silent for a few short minutes before they all started laughing, John even spit his milk everywhere.

 

“Damn!” John said, clapping his hands. “Feisty, I love it!”

 

"I'm much better than him, doll face. I promise you." Pietro frowned, reaching for her hand, her burnt hand, and pulled her up. “Just let me show you.”

 

Marie didn't notice him reaching for her fast enough and she winced, sucking in a breath at the pain. And glared at him. “Get yer paws off!” She said.

 

Pietro's hand was gone in an instant and twisted behind his back. "What do ya think you're doin' Mon Ami?" He asked, the last two words almost growled, a hint of danger in it.

 

"Remy." Pietro chuckled and grinned through clenched teeth. "I knew you would be here somewhere. Where's my money?”

 

"Ya lost that money ta Remy fair and square. Don't be harassin' the dames." He said, letting him go and looking at Marie. "You okay Cher?"

  
Marie frowned crossed her arms "I can take care of myself. I aint no damsel" She said and glared at Pietro. “Keep me out of your pissing contests.” Marie snapped, walking off, cringing at her hand. It hurt even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Mon ami= my friend


	5. A little at a time

Her next class was gym, which she hated and had been dreading all day. Marie was an athletic girl, and loved working out her way. But at school it meant she couldn’t hide the bruises. She changed in the stall so people didn’t see the full extent. When she came out the was dressed in a short sleeve top and ball shorts, her boots changed out for sneakers. The bruises on her legs had almost healed, most of them faded, making it look like she just hit her leg on something. However, her arms were covered in dark bruises, some looking like fingerprints, and you could now see the burn on her hand, the side of it burnt slightly. Marie walked out of the locker room, not making eye contact with anyone but also kept her head up.

 

Remy saw her across the gym and ran over, grinning but quickly looking confused once he got closer. “Cher, who’s been beatin’ on ya?” He asked, grabbing her wrist lightly and looking at her hand. “This is why ya winced when pietro touched ya?” He asked, his voice sounding like he was the one whoed been hurt.

 

“Nobody. I play rough.” Marie growled, snatching her hand away. “I don’t like ta be touched.” She added.

 

“Remy apologizes, he was just concerned.” Remy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Why do you constantly talk in third person?” Marie asked, trying to change the subject off her.

 

He grinned a cheshire grin and looked at her. “Remy does it because it annoys people and he’s used to doing it.”

 

Marie nodded, looking away from him.

 

“I can stop if ya want, at least around you.” He said, humming.

 

“I don’t care what you do.” Marie said, crossing her arms and cringing.   
  


Remy looked at her and pulled something out of his pocket. “Here. it’ll help.” He said, offering her a band aid and a pack of cream.   
  
  


“You keep this stuff on you?” Marie asked, taking it.

 

“I get into a lot of fights.” He laughed, shrugging. “Better to be prepared. Wan’ some help puttin’ it on?”

 

“.....Fine.” Marie said, walking over to the bleachers and sitting down.

 

Remy took the cream from her hand and opened it, gently putting it on. “I am sorry ‘bout Pietro. He’s a real ass.”

  
  


“I noticed.” Marie said, cringing slightly. 

 

“How did this even happen Cher?” He asked, putting on the band aid.

 

“I burnt myself cooking his morning.” She said, which was mostly true. She had been cooking.

 

“Ouch.” Remy said. 

 

“Yeah. I wasn’t paying attention” Marie nodded getting up. “Thanks.”

 

Remy watched her before getting up. “Marie, Can I ask ya somethin’?”

 

“Ya just did Cajun.” She sighed, looking at him.   
  
“Before, ya said you’d rather have me than Pietro. Did ya mean that Cher?” He asked, grinning.

 

Marie shrugged. “Yer the lesser of two creeps.” She said, turning and walking away, a small small smile on her face.

 

Remy stood there stock still. Marie had just called him a creep, yes. She had also called him a less of a creep than Pietro. That was a victory and he couldn’t miss that smile she gave. “Cher’s playin’ with my heart strings.” He said, pressing a hand to his chest and sighing happily. “Remy’s growin’ on her.”

 

They played dodge ball. The most cliche thing to play in gym, yet the most sought after by students. Marie would never understand it, but boy did she love playing. It was something she could feel control over when there was so little in her life. She both loved and hated that Remy was on the other team, he wasn’t on her side to harass her, but he kept grinning and winking. Not to mention the sly bastard kept ducking all her balls, somehow managing to get past them. 

 

After a ball almost took off Remy’s head (Not literally) he finally stopped winking and went on to the people around her. Soon it was just the two of them left, head to head.    
  
“Kick his smug little ass!” Peter called, laughing as the teacher blew the whistle at his language.   
  
Remy flipped him the bird, earning another whistle. “Cher, lets call it a draw. I don’ want ta hurt ya ma petite fleur. I know ya play rough, but don’ mean Remy wants ya hurt.”

 

Marie scoffed at him. “Why, I don’t know what to say.” She said in a sweet voice, putting a hand on her chest. “Since you don’t want ta hurt me, the only thing I can really say is va te faire foutre Cajun!” She said, picking up a ball and launching it at his face. Just as she was starting to like him he went and pulled that card!? Fuck him and fuck her for even starting to think he was okay.

 

“Tha hard way then, Cher.” Remy grinned, easily ducking it and throwing a ball at her, that would have hit if not for the ball in her hand.

 

A slightly manic smile split Marie’s face. This day had been stressful, and a little shitty. So she was looking forward to pummeling the cajun. 

 

“Oh please, LeBeau. Your ‘hard way’ is about as hard as cheesecake. Try again,” she taunted and flung the ball at Remy’s face. 

 

He ducked under the ball, then using the force of his dodge, somersaulted and sent the ball flying towards Marie.“Is that yer way of saying ya want me to take ya out fer cheesecake cher?” He asked.

 

Startled by the sudden acrobatics, she squeaked (embarrassingly) as she ducked under the ball falling on her hand. What the hell was he doing? This was gym class, not war! Grimacing, Marie slowly stood up, picking up a ball.

 

“Oh, so that’s how we’re playin’ it, huh? ‘Aight, miel.” Marie broke into a sprint suddenly launching the ball as hard as she could at Remy’s groin. Remy jumped out of the way, eyes widening.

 

“What the hell was that Cher?!” He squawked.

 

“I’m not playing fair, I’m playing to win,” she scoffed, smirking at him.

 

"This ain't war!" Remy yelled, too stunned to even grab another ball.

 

"Funny, I thought that same thing a bit ago." She said, taking off in a sprint again, jumping into the air with a ball in her hand, held high above her head.

 

Remy was amazed at how high she jumped, it was really stunning how agile she was. Remy noticed though that it would be ugly when she landed though, her form wrong, and being the gentleman that he was, ran over to her, catching her in his arms, his circling after he caught her, holding her almost on his shoulder but still in his arms, his hand just barely touching her ass, her lovely tight ass. Remy had wanted to touch it all day and now he was. "Remy just saved ya. Still wan' ta deck me with that ball ya got there?" He asked softly.

 

Marie wasn't expecting him to catch her, it made her blush a bit though she didn't know why. That fall probably would have landed her the nurses office too. "You bet ya." She said, dropping it on his shoulder since she would lose for hitting in the face. And he /did/ save her "I ain't do damsel now put me down." Marie demanded, repeating what she said at lunch.   
  


Remy sighed and put her down. “Remy wishes he could hold ya all day.”

 

“Yer being a creep again, Cajun.” She said, walking away, though she couldn’t say that it was a bad thought   
  
“Ah, but less of a creep than Pietro.” Remy smirked.

  
Marie looked at him, smiling slyly. “Hardly.” She said before disappearing into the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated but not necessary all though that is the authors source of nourishment. Please feed the author with your opinions and or praises!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> va te faire foutre!= go fuck yourself!  
> Miel= honey


	6. New shirt

Jubilee caught up with her in the hall after school. “Is it true!?” She asked.

 

“Is what true?” Marie asked. 

 

“Did you and Remy totally have a lovers show down in gym class and you beat him!?”

 

Marie blinked and laughed a little. “Lovers show down? Ew, no. Did I beat him, yes.” She nodded.

 

“No one has ever beat him! Thats so cool!” She laughed, bouncing.

 

“He’s not that good.” She smiled, walking outside. “I just outsmarted him.”

 

“Still, congrats.” Jubilee said, smiling.

 

Marie shrugged, beginning to walk home.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked.

 

“Home?” Marie asked.

 

“There isn’t a house with in five miles.” She said.

 

“And? I’m fine with walking.” Marie shrugged.

 

“Let me give you a ride, It’s no problem.” Jubilee smiled.   
  
“Thanks but no thanks. You don’t know me, I don’t know you.” Marie said, walking away again.

 

“Rogue!” The girl called. 

 

“Excuse me?” Marie frowned, turning around.

 

“Thats your nickname.” She grinned. “Rogue.”

 

Marie looked at her. Rogue. She liked that name, it was kind of how she felt. “I like it. Ya still ain’t giving me a ride.”

 

“I figured.” Jubilee laughed.

 

“What about me, Cher?” Asked a voice who pulled up in a car beside them in a baby blue chevy convertible. Rogue could tell that it was old, 1955 maybe?    
  


“Nice car…. How old is she?” 

 

“1957.” Remy smirked.   
  


“I was close. I guessed 55.” She said, adjusting her bag strap.  
  
  
“You know cars too petit?” He grinned.

 

“My father taught me a bit when I was younger. Before I left.” Rogue said. “The answer is no by the way.” She said, walking off and leaving both Remy and Jubilee confused on what she meant.

 

Marie really wished she had taken the ride. She had gotten lost and caused her to be 30 minutes late.

 

“Where the fuck have you been!?” Screamed a voice from the kitchen. 

 

“I got lost on my way home.” Marie said, setting her bag down so she could do homework at the table and closed her eyes tight.

 

“That better be all it was.”

 

“How could it be anything else, I have no friends.” Marie said coldly. And opened her book

 

“Are you mocking me!?” She seethed, taking the spatula in her hand and hitting Rogue with it between her shoulder blades.

 

“No ma’am!” She hissed, arching her back. It hurt really bad. The next hit got the side of her neck, stinging. “I’m sorry.” Marie said, biting her cheek. She really hopped it didn’t bruise, but her skin was so sensitive, she knew it would.   
  


“You better be.” The woman growled, walking away.

 

That was the only beating she had gotten that night. It was a good day and she was glad. Sometimes the beatings would be worse.

  
  


The next morning Rogue, she decided to start going by her nickname, looked at her reflection and saw the giant bruise on her throat. How was she going to cover this one up? She had learned a few tricks over the years, but none had looked as bad as this. And it wasn’t just a small mark, it was square. She was going to have to wear a turtleneck, it was her only option and try to think of some excuse.. When she got outside she hated her decision, it was 85 but felt 90. The shirt like a sauna, attracting more heat to her.

 

On her way to school, Remy passed her in his car and stopped. “Can I give you a ride, Cher?” He asked.

 

Rogue hesitated before nodding, getting in the car. She wasn’t feeling to great and the heat had just made it worse.

 

“You cold blooded er somethin’?” He asked.

 

“No. Why?” She asked. 

 

“Yer shirt.” He said, looking at her and noticed the top of a bruise poking through.

 

“I like this shirt.” She shrugged. 

 

Remy frowned, nodding. “So, yer name is Rogue, huh? I like it.” He said, driving towards the school.

 

“Me too.” She nodded.

 

Remy nodded, driving to the school, putting the top up on the way and parking in the back. “Take it off.” He said once they got there.

 

“Excuse me!?” She asked, clearly pissed.

 

“I want to see what you’re hiding under there. Remy can see tha bruise thats tryin ta hide.” He frowned. “Don’t play no games with Remy.”

 

“Fuck you Remy!” She said. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Rouge seethed and started getting out. She had never shown anyone before and it made her nervous, embarrassed.

 

Remy grabbed her arm, firmly, yet gently, pulling her back in the car and pulled the top of the turtle neck down, struggling with the girl in his arms wanting to see the bruise and sucked in a gasp, looking at the new mark. “How did you get this?”

 

“I play rough.” She said, looking down and growled. “It's not a big deal. Let go of me.” She said, pushing him off and quickly leaving the car.

 

Remy pursed his lips and got out of the car. “You’ll burn up in that, at least let Remy help get ya in something else.”

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes untrusting.

 

"The drama room." He replied.

 

“Why?” Rogue asked, not understanding.

 

Remy just grinned, and walked off, Rouge following for some reason. He lead her to the drama room, where the costumes were. He picked out a shirt that was like hers yesterday, but solid material and it was pink with black stripes. “Here, try this on.” He said, handing it to her and turning his back so he could change and looked for a scarf too

 

Rogue looked at it and took her shirt off, replacing it with the new one. It actually fit and didn't look that bad on her. "... Thanks." She said with a small blush and touched her neck. “It won’t work though.”   
  
“Ah, thats why Remy found this.” He said, showing her the scarf and smiled, helping her put it on and smiled "That looks better." He said, looking down at her. "Try not ta get in ta too many scraps now Cher." Remy said with a slight purr, patting her shoulder but didn’t leave.

 

“Yeah….” Rouge said, staying there looking up at him, She wanted to trust him, but it was hard. The way he acted and looked at her, the things she had heard. Rouge just didn’t know how she felt.  Maybe if he didn’t tell anyone about this, she would try to open up to him a little.

 

“Rouge….” Remy said softly, moving just slightly closer, cupping her cheek. “Cher….”

  
Rouge swallowed looking at him and blushed deeply, pushing him away. “What the hell do ya think her doin’!?” She asked, quickly leaving, her heart beating quickly. 


	7. A Date with Disaster and a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone will notice, but I updated all the chapters and even cut down some.

All through school Rogue kept waiting for the other shoes to drop. For someone to ask her about the bruises or to be called to the principal's office because Remy had said something, but nothing had happened. Remy hadn’t even talked to her in english, which was unsettling. In third period the boy had acted like this morning hadn’t happened, like what almost happened in the drama room wasn’t a thing. Now it was time for gym and Rogue was thinking about faking stomach cramps.

 

“Thinking of skipping Cher?” Remy asked, coming to stand beside him.

 

“What’s it to ya?” She asked, crossing her arms, surprised and relieved he said anything to her.

 

“Nutin’, nutin’ Remy is just concerned is all.” He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

 

“Yeah, sure. What is it really?” She asked, sharply.

 

“I swear, Cher. I just wanted to know to see if you would be okay.”

 

“I’m fine.” Rouge said, looking down. “I don’t need you checking on me.”

 

Remy sighed and nodded. “Okay.” He turned, starting to leave.

 

“Wait.” Rogue said, biting her lip. “Um, I was wonderin’ have you told anybody about this morning?”

 

Remy blinked, looking at her. “That ain’t nobody’s business but yers cher.” He said. “Remy wouldn’t do that to ya.”

 

Rouge nodded slowly, blushing slightly. “Thanks. And Sorry...about freaking out.”

 

“Remy’ll tell the truth though, hes hurt you’d think He’d tell yer secrets.” He frowned. “Remy thought ya were a better person than that.” He said, walking away from her.

 

Her eyes widened slightly. Had she hurt him by thinking that? She didn’t even know him, she knew nothing about him, so how could he be mad? Rogue knew she shouldn’t feel bad, but for some reason she still did. Lowering her head she left class, not wanting to participate and show her neck. She didn’t want the rumors to start….that would just mean she’d move again.

 

After a few moments she heard footsteps behind her, but didn’t stop. “Cher, wait.” Came the draw of a familiar voice.

 

“Whatdoya want Remy?” She asked, closing her eyes and turning to face him. “Want to tell me how disappointed ya are? Save it.”

 

“Remy wanted to apologize, he shouldn’t have gotten mad at ya for askin’ that.” He said, coming closer. “Cher doesn’t know Remy.”

 

“It’s fine.” She said, opening them and looking over at him. “You fallow me just to tell me that?” She asked, a small smile, although fake, dancing on her lips. 

 

He frowned, shaking his head. “Wanted ta know if ya wanted to get out of here. Go see a movie?” he offered. “Remy wants ta put a real smile on that pretty face of yers.”

 

Rouge smiled more, really smiled for a split second. “Sure. Sounds fun.” Anything was better than here.

 

“Then lets go.” He hummed, holding his hand out for her.

 

She took his hand, letting him lead her out of school. “So….Is this some kind of date?”   
  


“Do ya want it ta be Cher?” He asked, smirking.

 

“I don’t know yet.” She replied with a hum. “We’ll see how it goes.”

  
  


He took her to see Guardians of the Galaxy. They sat in one of the middle rows. Rouge had been wanting to see this movie for since she first saw the previews. Overall it was a good movie, though she didn't like that the creators tried to push one of the guys and Gamora together. It made her feel like there couldn't be a strong female role without there being a love interest. Other than that though. It was a great movie.

 

"Time to go, Cher. I can take you home if ya like." He smiled at her.

 

"Please. I don't know my way from here." She replied, looking up at him.

 

"Then let Remy show you the way." He grinned, spreading his arms out.

 

She rolled her eyes, getting up and leaving the theater, going to the lobby. "Yer a character, that's fer sure." Rouge said, laughter hinted in her voice.

 

"I live to please." He smiled, following her through the lobby and out of the building to his car.

 

Rogue just roller eyes again, smiling. "Just take me home."

 

"Of cou-." Remy started to say but was cut off by a shout.

 

"Marie!" Screamed a voice. "What do you think you are doing here!?"

 

Rogue froze, smile dropping and a look of pure fear in her eyes, her skin going even pailer. That was her adoptive mother's voice.

 

"Answer me." She said ,coming over to them.

 

"Cher, you know her?" Remy asked lowly, standing protectively in front of her.

 

"I left school early. I was having a bad day and he offered to take me to a movie to make me feel better." She said, not having a lie and hoping that the truth would lessen her punishment.

 

The woman set a glare on Remy then looked at Rogue. "Get in the car, I'm taking you home." 

 

"Yes ma'ma." She nodded, swallowing thickly, looking down and starting to move.

 

"Cher?" He asked.

 

"Thanks for the movie." She smiled her fake smile. "I'll see you in class." Rogue said as she got in the car.

 

The drove off, leaving Remy standing there.

____-_

 

"You are /never/ speaking to that boy again, do you hear me? I am removing you from all his classes and putting you in different ones. How dare you think you can just skip school, you ungrateful bitch. After everything I’ve done for you!”

 

"Yes ma'ma, I'm sorry ma'ma, it won't happen again. I am very grateful." She said, looking down, her head spinning.

 

When they got home Rouge was grabbed by her hair and yanked from the car, being dragged into the house.

 

She gave a yelp and small scream as she was grabbed and yanked. Rouge knew not to fight it though, she had learned that years ago.

 

Rouge was thrown into a wall, her head hitting it hard, then she was kneed in the stomach, sending her to her knees. "I'm sorry." She said, squeezing her eyes tight and panting through the pain. “Please don’t do this….”

 

"You need to learn a lesson. You think that guy actually /wanted/ to hang out with you?" The woman asked, grabbing her by her hair again and slamming her head into the wall. "You're just a stupid /pathetic/ little girl. You don't have friends because no one likes you, you don't have anyone. Your own parents didn't want you enough to stick around." The woman laughed. “Without us, you’re /nothing./ Do you understand me?”

 

Rouge clenched her fists, pulling it back to hit her. How DARE she mention her parents but then there was a kick to the stomach. 

 

"Were." Kick. "You really." Kick. "About to." Kick. "Hit me!?" She screamed, kicking her again.

 

Rouge curled up in a ball trying to protect herself, but that only meant her hand and arm was being kicked, hard and with boots. That was the first time she ever thought about fighting back

 

The front door opened and she felt like her stomach just dropped. “Whats going on in here?” Her foster father asked.

 

"Honey, this bitch just tried to hit me while I was giving her her punishment for skipping class for hanging out with some boy." The woman said to her husband.

 

"Really?" Said the man, coming into the room, rolling up his sleeves on his shirt. He too grabbed a fist of her hair and yanked her up by it. "That's a bad girl. You think you can just go out and then attack my darling wife?" He sneered, slapping her across the face so hard her lip split.

 

"No sir!" She winced, trying to focus on him.

 

"What boy did you skip with?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Must have been desperate to go somewhere with you. What did you do, fuck him? Are you a slut now?" He taunted.

 

"No, it wasn't like that." She said, trying not to cry, everything hurt and now they were talking to her like this and making Remy sound horrible.

 

“Actually, you know what...That doesn’t sound too bad. You being a slut.” He laughed. "What boy?" The man growled.

 

Rouge shook her head.

 

"Tell me!" He snarled, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing tightly

 

She sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide with fear. There was no way she would tell them his name though, even it it killed her she wouldn’t give them anything to use against her.

 

"You are an ungrateful little bitch." He growled. Looking at her again and releasing her throat, laughing.

 

Rouge dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping, clutching her throat.

 

"I think you need to start earning your keep. You think people want you? I bet I can find people willing to pay for your body." He said. “It’ll certainly help around here.”

 

Rouge clutched her throat, staring at him with wide eyed, scared. She had never seen him look like that and it terrified her. Out of all the things they've done to her, they never did anything sexual. She’d thought that she was at least safe against that.

 

"Go to your room, no dinner tonight."

 

"Yes, sir." She rasped, slowly getting up and going to her room as fast as she could. She took a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair, she had to leave, but she had nowhere to go. It didn’t matter, Rouge started rummaging around her small room and packing a bag, fighting against the dark spots in her vision.

 

There was a blinking coming from her phone, showing that she had a text. Who would even try to get a hold of her?

 

/Cher, its Remy. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Call me?/

 

/How did you get my number?/ she replied back, locking her door and put everything in a backpack.  Her phone lit up again with a new text.

 

/Remy has his ways./

 

/Leave me alone/ she replied, doubling over, her stomach hurting and found it was hard for her to breath.

 

/is she the reason for those marks?/

 

/just leave me alone./ rouge was crying a bit, she wanted to let him in so bad but was afraid they were right.

 

/where are you, I'm coming to get you./

 

She cried more, wondering why he even wanted her and why he was being so kind. She didn't text back, just finished packing and opened her window, climbing out it. It hurt so back to bend and move, even put pressure on one of her hands. Rouge knew she had to keep moving though, get away from them, one way or another. She went around the house and rapped on her adoptive brother’s window with her knuckles.

 

A few minutes later the window opened and a boy around her age poked his head out, the sounds of medical equipment flowing into the night. “Marie!?” He gasped. “What- what happened, fuck, wait here, I’ll get my parents.”

 

“No….No don’t” She said, her voice a horse whisper. “They did it...they know.”

 

“What? /This/!? No way, Marie-” He looked horrified, like he couldn’t believe his parents would do this.

 

“I’m leaving...I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, furrowing his brows together.

 

“I don’t know.” She smiled softly, swallowing the best she could. “I’m sorry.” Rouge told him before leaving.

 

Rouge was a couple blocks before she couldn't walk anymore from pain, hardly even able to keep her eyes open. That also happened to be the same time she got a call from Remy. "What do you want?" She whispered, leaning against a tree, not even knowing why she answered.

 

"Where are you, Remy is coming to get you."

 

“I told you to leave me alone.” She huffed.

 

“Cher, just tell Remy where you are. Remy is worried.” He said sternly.

 

"....I don't even know." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm at some park, there's a petting zoo or something at the end of it." She muttered, looking down the way.

 

"Cher, if you're outside, why are you whispering?" He asked.

 

"Please just leave me alone." She said, closing her eyes.

 

"No can do, Cher. I'm already on my way anyway."

 

Rogue groaned, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. "Please don't....."

 

"It'll be okay, Cher." He said. "I'll see you soon." Remy hung up.

 

Rogue brought her knees careful to her chest, curling up against the tree.

 

Remy got there a few minutes later, looking worried and running over to her. "Mon Dieu. What did she do to you?" He asked, kneeling down and looking at Rogue.

 

"Wasn't just her." She rasped, eyes droopy.

 

"Come on, Remy's taking you to da hospital." He said, moving to pick her up.

 

"No hospital." She said, wincing and making a pained sound as she was moved.

 

Remy frowned. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

 

".....yes." She mumbled.

 

"Good, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, taking her to his car and setting her down gently.

 

"I don't want to go to the hospital." She whispered.

 

"Then we'll go to my house." He said, buckling her up and driving home but not before texting his friend Sean to come over.

 

When he pulled up, Sean was already there. Remy got out and hurried to the other side, taking Rogue out.

 

"What happened to her?" Asked Sean.

 

".... I found her like this." He said, not knowing what even happened to her. 

 

"Bring her inside and lay her down." He said, taking the keys and going to the door, unlocking it.

 

Sean went back out and grabbed his medical bag, knowing he’d need it to fix her wounds and started to examine her. "She's been choked, there's a light bruise here." He said, looking at her neck. He looked at her head and eyes. "Minor concussion it looks like, she would have to go to a hospital to make sure."

 

"No hospital." She whispered. 

 

"Try not to talk." Sean said, looking over the rest of her. "I need to cut this shirt off."

 

"Go ahead, i'll go get her sometin' of mine ta wear." Remy said, going to his room.

 

Sean nodded and pulled out scissors, cutting the shirt off. Her chest and stomach were covered in bruises and scars from past abuse and dark nasty looking marks from earlier. "What happened to you kid?" He mumbled, pressing on some of them, making her wince. "I think ou have a few broken ribs." He said, cutting it from her arms as well. "Your wrist is dislocated." He said, taking one of her hands and watching her flinch.

 

"Careful with her hands. One of them has a burn on it." Remy said, coming back.

 

"How did you get a burn?"

 

"Cooking." She answered, looking away.

 

Sean nodded. "On the count of three I'm going to put your wrist back in, okay."

 

Rouge nodded taking a deep breath.

 

"Okay." He said, popping it back in.

 

Rogue screamed, jumping. "That wasn't three!" She screamed.

 

"Sorry." He said, patting her leg. “Rest for a while. I’ll get you something for the pain.” He said and looked at his friend. "Rem, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

 

"Just a sec." He said, helping rogue sit up and put the shirt on her.

 

"Don't baby me, I ain't some damsel." She scoffed, or tried to anyway.

 

"I wouldn't think ya were Cher." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her hair, noticing she had a temperature. Remy looked at her going to the kitchen to talk with Sean. "What's up?"

 

"How much do you know about her?" He asked.

 

"Hmm, not much really. I know she's interesting, smart, feisty, kind of closed off, plays rough, and that's really about it. There was something that happened today but I don't know much about it and haven't talked to her." He said. "Why? Whats going on Cassidy?”

 

"I think she's being abused. Her body is covered in old and knew injuries." Sean said. “Just the ones now alone are enough to suspect it. Her burn is infected too. She needs a doctor. A /real/ Doctor.”

 

"What do we do about that." Remy sighed.

 

He sighed. "There really isn't anything we can do unless we have proof or she tells someone." Sean said. 

 

"Wouldn't her body be proof?" He asked.

 

"Abuse victims, if they choose to protect their abuser can create a lie for every injury." He said,shaking her head.

 

Remy sighed and nodded. "I understand." He said, frowning. He had to get her to tell someone or to stay here, he couldn't let her go back.

 

“Look. I know she said no hospital, but she needs it Remy. Or let me call Hank. You know he does house visits.He could help her.” 

  
Remy sighed, looking back into the living room, frowning. “Call him….Fill him in on what you’ve seen of her and tell him to bring stuff to help her.” He told his friend. “We focus on her health right now.”


End file.
